A Kiss for a Soldier by ceceprincess1217
by MeetTheMateContest
Summary: On April 15, 1945, in crowded Times Square, history was made. Two brave heroes were there to honor their fallen friends in the best way possible.


**Title:** A Kiss for a Soldier

 **Summary:** On April 15, 1945, in crowded Times Square, history was made. Two brave heroes were there to honor their fallen friends in the best way possible.

 **Pairing:** Edward & Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Word count:** 2,837

* * *

 **A Kiss for a Soldier**

Everyone in small-town America stopped what they were doing on Tuesday, August 14, 1945. It was V-J-Day and World War II was finally over. It had been a long four years of gruesome fighting; four years of Americans saying goodbye to their men and women and four years of food and gas rations, along with the great depression.

The streets were buzzing and full of excitement. A number of troops had already been deployed home as news of the Japanese surrender came blasting over the radios. They were arriving home by train, boat and airplane.

On that hot summer day, Edward Masen stood on the sidewalk, surrounding an appliance store with his best friend, Carlisle. Both men were dressed impeccably in their crisp Naval Officer uniforms. They were a sight for every woman who passed them by.

Edward's attention was on the radio sitting in the doorway. His breath stopped as the announcer explained the war in great detail.

He and Carlisle had practically lost their entire crew when the destroyer USS Frederick C. Davis had been swiftly attacked and torpedoed by a German Submarine during Operation Teardrop. The ship immediately split in two and one hundred and fifteen lives were lost. Eight of their best friends perished. They had been all part of the engineering crew; a small, close-knit group of men that had worked and lived together on the USS Frederick C. Davis.

Carlisle and Edward had barely made it out with their lives, saved because they were sent on an errand to the other side of the ship to fix a dead engine.

The streets of New York were busting at the seams as the announcer reveals that Emperor Hirohito had given a radio address early that day announcing the surrender of Japan to the Allies.

The crowd began to shout congratulations to everyone around them including the men in uniform. They paid special attention to Carlisle and Edward, hugging them and clapping them on the back. A few women were even so bold as to give them kisses on the lips, leaving them both in an utter stupor.

"Emmett would've gotten a kick out of that!" Edward said, wiping the lipstick off his lips.

"Everyone's going over to Times Square. Those damn Japs surrendered!" A portly man stumbled over to Edward, slapping his back hard.

"I've got a grand idea," Carlisle shouted at Edward over the loud crowd.

"Let's go kiss a girl for every guy we lost. We need to celebrate and remember them in the best way possible. The God damn war is over!"

Carlisle pulled Edward down the street where they followed a crowd of people walking up Seventh Avenue.

Edward removed his hat and pulled Carlisle aside. "I don't feel much like celebrating. I honestly just want to get on home to Mineola. We've only been back one day."

"I know what you're feeling Masen, but honestly, we owe it to Jasper, Emmett, and our whole damn crew to celebrate the end of this fucking war. Now, what do you say?" Carlisle's blue eyes shined with mischief.

"I say let's go find some pretty girls to kiss, One for each of the brothers we lost over there!"

"Now you're talking!"

Both men took off running the twenty blocks it took to get from Twenty-Third street to Forty-Second Street … Times Square.

On the Upper West side, Cadet Nurse Isabella Swan made her rounds, smiling broadly as everyone around her celebrated the end of the war. For some, it meant the end of the fear that gripped the country for the past five years, but for her it meant the return of her brother Riley.

The Queens home she shared with her parents had been lonely without her vibrant older brother, but he had written that he should be home in a few months.

Now that was worth celebrating!

Her girlfriend Esme ran up to her once their shift was over.

"Everyone is going to Time Square! Let's go find us some eligible soldiers."

"Esme Volturi! I am not looking for anyone." Bella shook her head at her friend.

"Well speak for yourself. Marcus has been gone two years, and it's about time I found a man. Now, let's go. The streets are crawling with soldiers looking for a good time!"

Esme grabbed hold of Bella's hand and took off for the elevator. Once outside, the girls stood on Columbus Avenue. The streets were overflowing with people celebrating and cheering the end of the war.

The two friends stood on the sidewalk looking at the celebration with tears in their eyes.

Esme's husband Marcus never returned to her. He died on the front lines in France. Bella's brother, Riley was meant to come home, but there were still no guarantees as news came in of small rebellions breaking out in some parts of Germany— a few last-ditch-efforts from Hitler's supporters.

Bella turned to Esme and said earnestly, "You're the best thing to come out of this war for me."

"Thank God for the Cadet program or I would've never survived Marcus's death without you," Esme said, hugging her best friend.

"Enough blubbering, let's go find you a soldier!" Bella wiped at her tears.

"Let's go, but you have to kiss a few soldiers, Bella. They've been away for years!" Esme nudged her as they walk down to the subway station.

"I'll kiss one soldier, but that's it. I'm saving my kisses for my husband."

Bella put her token in the slot and walked through the turnstile.

"Then you're going to need the practice!"

 **~AKFAS~**

"Oh, she's a beauty. Emmett would've lost his hat if he was here," Carlisle said, his eyes scanning the voluptuous blonde.

"She sure is a looker. He would've proclaimed his love in front of everyone." Edward agreed, his eyes never leaving the woman.

"You knew him best. Would you do the honors?" He motioned with his hand.

Edward walked toward the blonde bombshell, who was standing with her friends and smiling as confetti flew through the air. He nervously tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and dazzled him with a smile, her blue eyes shining in the crisp sunlight. _Emmett would've loved her, he thought_.

"Ma'am, I'm Petty Officer, First Class,Edward Masen and I'm honoring one of my fellow crew members today by bestowing a kiss on you if you would allow me to. This kiss would be in honor of Petty Officer, Second Class, Emmett McCarty, who died aboard the USS Frederick C. Davis."

The young woman stared at Edward tentatively. "You want to kiss me because you think this Emmett would've liked me?"

Edward nodded his head. "I don't think, I know. He would've loved everything about you from the moment he laid eyes on you. Emmett was a big bear of a man, and he did everything with his whole heart. He loved bold and beautiful things, such as yourself. He was twenty-three years old and born in Kentucky. He worked on the family farm and loved football."

Tears pooled in her eyes at the description of a man she will never meet, but in her heart, she longed too.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, and I would be honored to be kissed on behalf of Emmett McCarty." Rosalie passed herpocketbook to her friend and then turned to face Edward.

His arms slid around her waist practically on their own accord, and Edward pulled her into his chest. His lips found hers and the kiss became passionate as Rosalie gripped his shoulders. Their tongues battled in the beginning but then the kiss slowed to gentle pecks when he caressed her cheek softly.

"He would've loved you from the start," he whispered as he stared into her eyes.

Tears fell and Rosalie mourned a love that never will be. Edward released her from his hold and gave her a slight nod of his head.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered as she watched him walk back over to Carlisle.

Carlisle stared at him for a moment, giving him time to compose himself as a few traitor tears fell from Edward's handsome face. He and Emmett had been fast friends; they had enjoyed each other's company and often played tricks on the other. Edward would dearly miss him.

"Who's next?" he asked his last remaining friend.

"Let's just walk and see who catches our eye."

They walked through the crowd of cheering and yelling people. The atmosphere was buzzing with new possibilities Edward turned and saw a small pixie of a girl jumping up and down celebrating. He could feel the energy bouncing off her in waves.

He nudged Carlisle with his arm and tilted his head towards the girl. They both smiled at each other and said at the same time, "Jasper."

"You're up old boy." Edward told him.

Carlisle took a deep breath and then walked over to the small pixie of a girl. "Excuse me, Miss, may I ask you for a favor?"

"Well of course!" she yelled in excitement.

"My friend over there, and I are honoring a few of our buddies we lost on our ship, by picking gals we know they would've loved and bestowing a kiss in their honor. We think you would've been perfect for Seaman First Class Jasper Whitlock." The smile on Carlisle's face mirrored the girl in front of him.

"Oh, okay." She walked boldly towards Carlisle and placed her arms around his neck.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"I'm Alice."

"Alice, it's nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle Cullen." He took a deep breath. "Jasper Whitlock was one of the finest men I've ever known. He was from Houston, Texas and spoke with a slow southern drawl. He walked with the inner peace of someone twice his age, and you never saw him without a smile. You, Alice, would've captured his heart and soul from the moment he laid eyes on you."

The kiss was slow and sweet. Their lips molded together like lost lovers, their hands found purchase in each other's hair and the kiss seemed to last for eternity. Carlisle and Alice parted and stared into each other's eyes.

Alice let out a sob, "Jasper." She whispered before turning and losing herself in the crowd.

Bella and Esme rushed through Times Square watching throngs of people as they celebrated. Some were dancing some were kissing random people. Esme's eyes searched for a soldier for Bella to kiss.

"How about that one?" She pointed to a handsome man with dark hair and a hard look on his face.

"Oh no. He looks like he would eat me for dinner." Bella made a face at Esme.

"That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing." Esme winked at her.

"Esme! Don't be fresh!" Bella swatted her on the rear causing them both to laugh.

A soldier walked up to Esme, pulling her into a kiss. He tilted her back and bent her over, laying one on her. He let her up and walked off.

"Thanks, Doll!" He hollered as he disappears into the sea of people.

"Well, that was something!" She smiled at Bella.

Several soldiers and civilians tried to engage Bella in a kiss, but she was able to evade their advances. One particular soldier seemed not to understand the meaning of the word _NO_.

"Come on, doll. I've spent four years of my life fighting those Japs and Germans. The least you can do is give a guy a kiss."

"I thank you for your service, but I do not want to kiss you. Now please remove your hand before I remove it for you." Bella glared at him, but he didn't release her.

"What's a little dame like you going to do?" He asked.

Bella smiled and then kneed him straight in his private parts. The soldierbuckled over in pain, gripping his crotch.

"Next time a lady asks you to release her, it's best you listen, Soldier." Bella turned to find Esme gaping at her.

"I can't believe you just did that! Where did you learn that move?" She squealed as they ran down Forty-Second Street, leaving the burly man writhing on the ground.

"My father and brother are both New YorkPolicemen. They taught me how to defend myself," She said, smiling ear to ear.

When the girls stopped running, they bent over, gasping for breath and laughing.

Edward and Carlisle had kissed a total of eight girls in all. After Rose and Alice, there was a sweet, dark-haired girl named Emily who would have been the perfect girl for Sam Uley. Sam was strong, confident and dependable. He also was a damn fine ball player.

Then there was a blonde named Jessica for ole Mike Newton. They would've made an odd pair but were perfect for each other.

Sweet Angela from New Rochelle would've been a dream come true for Ben, who was quiet in his own right.

A pretty blonde named Kate would've been perfect for their friend Garrett. Edward was convinced that he would've swept her off her feet with his easygoing attitude.

Leah was a tall, lean girl that would've captured Jacobs Black's heart with just her smile alone. He would have loved driving her around on his motorbike.

Last, there was Victoria, who would've won James' playboy heart with her fiery red hair and dark green eyes. He had always said redheads were his favorite.

Each kiss was different for both Carlisle and Edward.

It was as if each one of their friends had taken over their actual being to have one last kiss with the girl of their dreams.

They stood to the side observing the crowd of people.

It was strange that they had kissed four girls each, but they found no pleasure in any of them. Those kisses did indeed belong to each of their lost friends.

Suddenly, she appeared in front of Edward as if in a dream.

Standing there clutching her stomach as she and her friend laughed heartily about something. Her dark brown hair was up in a bun under her nurse's cap, and he watched as her full lips parted to take a much-needed breath.

Their eyes met and the world disappeared around them.

There is no celebration, no crowd, just two people, seeing their eternity for the first time.

Without saying a word, Edward strode over to the young nurse, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her square on the mouth. The kiss was different from all the rest. The kiss belonged to Edward and this girl. It wasn't for another soldier who wasn't coming home; it was for the two of them. Edward bent her slightly back, and wrapped one arm around her neck.

Surprise was evident on Bella's face and her arms laid idly by her side. She couldn't believe this beautiful man was kissing her. Their tongues intertwined causing sparks to jolt throughout her body, and her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

Carlisle and Esme both stared at their friends with smiles on their faces. Eventually, he walked over to Esme and pulls her into a kiss of their own. Both couples ignored the shouts and cheers around them as they enjoyed their partners.

Edward released Bella and smiled at her. His hands caressed a stray tendril as she looked into his unfathomable green eyes.

"I'm Edward. Edward Masen."

"Isabella Swan. It's nice to meet you."

He kissed her again, sealing their fates forever.

After kissing a total of four women each, both Edward Masen and Carlisle Cullen ended the day kissing the women who would later become their wives.

It was a bittersweet day. The war was over, but it only served as a reminder of all the lives that were lost.

 **~AKFAS~**

Edward looked around the backyard of his Long Island home with a smile on his face. His children were running and playing with Carlisle and Esme's kids. Bella was pregnant with number four, Jacob Masen if it was a boy.

Esme was also pregnant again with number three. It seemed as if both families had done everything together down to getting married. Even their marriages were officiated in a wonderful, double ceremony at Bella's family church in Queens.

Six years later and they still celebrate V-J Day every year together, along with their parents and Bella's brother Riley and his family.

What are you thinking about over here all alone?" She asked Edward as she wraps her arms around his waist as he tends to the grill.

"I'm thinking that you should kiss a soldier." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"With pleasure."

She stood on her tip-toes kissing his lips as the familiar rush took over her just the way it did the first time—that special time in 1945 when they found their happily ever after in a crowd, all alone, in Times Square.

* * *

Please remember to leave the author some love. If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you, and happy reading. x


End file.
